totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Incarnates
Incarnates (神 ・聖な・る獣 (インカーネート), Kami Seinaru Kemono (Inkānēto)) were humans who had given up their appearance in exchange for power equal to a god. About Incarnates are human who can transform into mythological beasts. In their human form, many look the same with visible discoloration spots on their skin. Their appearance, size, and abilities vary depending on their mythological creature. Besides super strength, some have displayed the ability to generate substances, flight, high defense, or imperceptibility. All Incarnates have the ability to self-heal from normal attacks. Some have shown the ability to change back into their human forms but it's unclear whether constant use is the catalyst of permanent transformation. However, the danger of being an Incarnate is that one can slowly lose their humanity, causing them to behave like the monster they became. Once lost, they behave more savagely, and in most cases, kill civilians for various reasons (i.e. greed, justice, blood-lust). Incarnates are tough to kill, which required high-caliber anti-piercing ammo and the special Godkiller bullets to get the job done. History Civil War Incarnates were created by Elaine Bluelake in École and lead by Hank Henriette on the battlefield, the Incarnate Solider Unit assissted Northern Union of Patria to help turn the tide of battle against Southern Confederation of Patria and win the war to bring peace and unification to the country. Post War When the war ended, many Incarnates went there separate ways and wondered to various towns and locations across the country. Many other Incarnates went on to follow Cain Madhouse as he went to form Free Nation of New Patria. Believed to be dead, former Captain Hank would track down and slay many Incarnates for breaking and going against the promise they had made throughout the war: "those whose hearts have been corrupted will be slain by the hands of their allies." Known members * Elaine Bluelake ( an old friend of Hank and was the engineer who created the Incarnates ) * Hank Henriette ( a Werewolf Incarnate and the Captain of the Incarnate Solider Unit during the Civil War ) * Arthur Allston ( a Behemoth Incarnate ) * Beatrice ( a Siren Incarnate ) * Cain Madhouse ( a Vampire Incarnate and the Lieutenant of Incarnate Soldier Unit during the Civil War ) * Christopher Keynes ( a Gargoyle Incarnate ) * Daniel Price ( a Spriggan Incarnate ) * Elizabeth Weezer ( an Arachne Incarnate ) * John William Bancroft ( a Nidhogg Incarnate and Nancy Schaal Bancroft's father ) * Karkinos ( an Incarnate armed with powerful shear-like pincers as its sword and an invincible shell ) * Miles Byron ( a Centaur Incarnate ) * Robert Arbell ( a Doppelgänger Incarnate ) * Roy ( a Garmr Incarnate ) * Vic ( a Sasquatch Incarnate with unknown abilities ) * Theodore Sherman ( a Minotaur Incarnate ) * Specter ( an Incarnate able to create illusions and control insects ) * Hraesvelgr (an Incarnate able to fly and generate powerful wind with its wings ) * Abi ( a Hydra Incarnate ) * Edgar Beckford ( a Basilisk Incarnate ) * Miglieglia ( an Incarnate with unknown abilities ) * An unknown Oni/Ogre Incarnate * An unknown Octopus Incarnate Equipment * Godkiller bullets (a venomous bullets for taking down Incarnates) * Other weapons Site Navigation Category:Incarnates